Detention
by Spamsterlady
Summary: Harry is given a detention and gets exactly what he deserves... and desires. SSxHP I claim no responsibility for any allergies to Lemons or Slash contained within this product.


Summary: Harry is given a detention and gets exactly what he deserves... and desires.

Warnings: Chan (overagexunderage), slash, lemons

Dedicated: To Suz-chan. I know it's late... sorry about that. And to all the people who are working diligently to write during NaNoWriMo. Cheers!

x.x.x.x

Detention

x.x.x.x

The dungeon was full of a greenish mist as all of the students prepared their potions. All of them, that is, except Harry. He was simply sitting on his stool, head propped on his arm as he watched the potions master walk around the classroom. Snape was checking the potions, issuing curt criticisms along the way. Every once in a while his gaze would flick to Harry and he would sneer.

Harry seemingly ignored him, half-listening to Ron talk about Hermione. The same incessant list of perfect things about her that he'd been saying since they began going out.

Snape came to the table beside theirs and Harry stood up quickly, throwing a handful of random ingredients into his cauldron. His potion instantly changed from an ugly green to bright, neon pink. It wasn't exactly the reaction he'd been hoping for but it worked.

As Snape stepped up to their table, Ron shut up and silently stirred his potion.

"You forgot the Adzuki beans, Weasley." Ron hurriedly left the table to go to the storage cupboard.

"As for you Potter. What the hell is this?" Harry looked down at his potion then back up the potions master. He gave him a defiant look.

"It's a shrinking solution, sir." Snape raised an eyebrow and leaned forward, his voice a low hiss.

"Really? Then maybe you would like to try some? It could shrink your ego," His eyes flicked downwards so quickly that Harry wouldn't have noticed if he hadn't been looking for it. "Or something else." Harry glared at him angrily.

"Then maybe I could make you an enlarging potion, professor?" A flicker of amusement crossed Snape's face, which was quickly covered by an angry glare. Ron took that moment to walk back up to the table.  
"I couldn't find the Adzuki beans, Sir."

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Weasley."

"For what?" Ron asked, surprised.

"Do you want to make it twenty?" Ron shut up. "And you Potter. Double Detention, tonight, eight o'clock." Harry gaped at him, though his eyes danced with suppressed laughter. Harry saw the smile behind the sneer Snape threw at him and knew that he enjoyed the game just as much as he did.

Snape swept off to the next table and Ron whistled softly.

"That's your third detention this week, mate. You might want to not piss him off anymore."

At a quarter to eight that night, Harry sighed heavily and stood up from the chair by the fire. Ron and Hermione looked up with expressions of concern, a far fly from the 'goo-goo' eyes they'd been making ten seconds previous.

"Good luck, Mate." Ron said heartily. Harry simply nodded, hurrying out of the common room before a small grin came over his face.

In the cool, dark hallway, Harry began a very leisurely stroll downstairs. No reason to be too eager for detention. He didn't run into a single person as he ambled in the general direction of the dungeons. He _had _hopedto meet someone in the attempt of slowing down his progress. This would have made Snape even more annoyed, which, of course, was Harry's plan. Even without interruptions, Harry made it to the dungeons ten minutes past eight.

With a slight smile Harry opened the door to Snape's dungeon classroom and stepped in. The classroom was exactly as it had been that afternoon, minus the students.

"You're late Potter." Harry's gaze went to the front of the room to find that Snape was standing in the doorway to his office.

"Yeah, sorry about that Professor." His voice dripped with sarcasm as he walked slowly up the aisle towards the man. "I didn't want to seem too eager to go to Detention."

Snape rolled his eyes and turned into his office. Harry followed him slowly.

Inside the office, he found the older man leaning against his desk, a small cauldron next to him. Harry sauntered up to it, leaning over to look into it and see the deep purple potion bubbling there.

"Can I inquire as to the nature of the potion, Professor?" Harry asked in an extremely bored manner, looking back up at the man with a raised eyebrow.

Snape gave the younger boy a slightly evil smile. "It is an enlarging potion, Potter. Which is a far cry better than your last remark. Silencing draught?" He leaned down towards his student and his grin was far from innocent. "I rather like the noises you make."

Harry stood up straight and grinned. "Actually, I was hoping we could try some on you…"

Snape chuckled and reached out, his fingers running through Harry's hair softly. Then he grabbed a fistful of raven locks and pulled the boy forward sharply. He forced their lips together and Harry sighed into the kiss.

He leaned forward slightly, his hands grabbing fistfuls of Snape's dark robes, and opened his mouth to let the older man invade him. Snape did this quickly enough, his tongue entering the boy's mouth and tasting him, controlling him.

When they separated after a few moments, a thin trail of saliva hung between their mouths before being broken. Snape did not relinquish his hold on Harry's hair and instead placed his lips next to Harry's ear.

"That pert tongue of yours could really get you in trouble one of these days." His tongue traced the curve of his ear.

Harry shivered and chuckled, the sound low. "Oh, I really hope so Sir."

Snape laughed softly and pulled the boy closer again, his hands cupping the younger boy's bottom. They kissed again, fervently, and Harry pressed forward into Snape's body, his groin rubbing against the other man's. His hands began to push back Snape's robes and unbutton the black shirt underneath.

Once he'd gotten the shirt undone, his fingers ran across the older man's pale chest. He put his lips to a nipple and sucked on it, lapping at it with his tongue like a cat. Snape chuckled and let the boy do it for a moment and then interrupted by pulling Harry's shirt over his head. He discarded it and then pulled off his own robes and shirt, tossing them to the side.

He then put his hands under the boy's arse and pulled him closer. They locked lips again, kissing each other hungrily. Harry closed his eyes, his hips straining towards the potion master.

Harry could feel the bulge in Snape's tight black pants and he wanted it. He moaned softly against the man's lips, his fingers brushing the soft black hair that showed above his waistband.

"Professor..." He murmured. He felt the corners of Snape's lips curl upwards. Then Harry was lifted and spun so that he sat on the edge of the desk. Snape then unbuttoned Harry's jeans and pushed them off his hips. Harry lifted himself to let them slide off, his erection now free.

He then hissed as his bare bum hit the cold desk. Snape chuckled and then pushed Harry so that he fell backward against the desk. He arched his back against the shock of cold and gasped. He glared up at the professor that stood between his legs.

Snape stared back down at him, a smirk on his lips as his fingers wandered idly across Harry's inner thigh.

"What do you want, Potter?" Harry frowned, the fingers were becoming a great distraction.  
"You." He said, his voice low. Snape raised an eyebrow, his fingers moving farther inward.

"What about me? What do you want from me?" Harry blinked at him, trying to keep his mind on track.

"I want you... your cock." He said, blushing furiously. Snape's grin was downright evil.

"What you do you want me to do with my...cock?" The way he said it made Harry shiver and his blush deepened.

"I want it in me..." The fingers were now brushing the dark curly hair above Harry's erection. His breathing caught.

"Where?" Snape was almost whispering now and he was delighted to see the flush that rose even on his student's stomach and crotch.

"My-my ass." Harry whispered and closed his eyes. Snape's fingers skipped over his member and trailed downwards to the tiny pink opening in question.

"I'm sorry Potter, I didn't catch that."

"I want your cock in my ass." Harry said, quite clearly to the dark room. Snape chuckled again and one suddenly slick finger slid into Harry.

Harry's eyes shot open, his back arching in surprise.

"Oh..." He moaned loudly. Snape slid the finger in and out several times before adding a second. Harry writhed on the desktop, his hands clenching and unclenching at the slight discomfort.

Snape watched the boy with a satisfied smirk, and began to scissor the opening, stretching the boy out. Harry was not new to this treatment but he still gasped at the small amount of pain the motion caused.

Finally Snape seemed satisfied and pulled his fingers away. Harry sighed softly, relaxing back against the desk for a moment. Then he pushed himself up on his elbows to watch the potions master.

Snape was unbuttoning his pants, his eyes on Harry. Harry flushed again but kept eye contact. Then he pushed them down just far enough to release his own erection. Harry stared, as always surprised at the considerable size of it.

He then began to rethink his remark about enlarging potions. It was at that moment that Snape dipped his hand into the purple potion, coming out with a small amount. Harry watched in fascination as the older man rubbed the solution over his swollen cock. It faded from purple to clear and as he watched, caused Snape's erection to grow slightly longer and thicker.

Harry's eyes widened and Snape, catching the expression, grinned.

"I shall remind you that it was your idea." Harry nodded, giving a lopsided smile.

"It had seemed a good idea. But... I'm not sure you'll fit." Snape smirked.

"Oh I'm sure I will. You stretch so nicely." Harry's eyes widened again and then Snape pulled his legs forward so that he fell back down. Then he spread them wide, pushing his knees up.

Harry felt tip of Snape's cock hard against his entrance.

"Ready Potter?" Snape's voice sounded almost kind with the question. He bit his lip, closing his eyes tightly and then nodded.

Snape didn't hesitate at all, he plunged into the younger boy. Harry cried out, grateful for the thick stone walls. Snape's engorged member filled him up completely and Harry gasped, trying to get his body to get used to the size.

Snape was panting as well. The boy's ass was even tighter to an enlarged cock. Once he'd been sheathed completely in Harry, he paused to allow both of them to become accustomed. After several moments, Harry's tight muscles relaxed slightly.

Without warning the younger boy, Snape began to move. He started out at a slow pace, listening to Harry make soft whimpering noises. When those ceased he sped up his pace, continuing to thrust in deeply. Harry began to moan at the familiar feeling, his left hand drifting to his neglected cock.

Snape swatted the boy's hand away and made a tutting noise. He smirked at Harry's glare and then wrapped his own long fingers around Harry's member. Harry's eyes fluttered shut and he moaned languidly.

Snape moved his fingers at a slower pace than his quick thrusts. When he angled his next thrust a bit differently, Harry shuddered and moaned loudly. He'd hit the boy's sweet spot.

"Yes..." He gasped. "Again."

"I don't take orders from my students, Potter." Snape drawled lazily, his hand stopping it's motions. Harry squirmed, making Snape groan low in his throat.

"Professor." Harry managed to gasp. "Please, do that again." Snape thrust into Harry in that precise way again and Harry's back arched in pleasure.

"Nnnnnh." He moaned, mouth open wide. Snape continued thrusting into him slowly, his hand moving at the same speed now.

"Faster..." Harry pleaded.

"Hmmm?"

"Sir, please, go faster." Snape responded by pulling almost all the way out of the boy and then plunging back in quickly, striking Harry's sweet spot sharply. Harry moaned louder.

"Ooooh." Snape took in the whole of Harry. His raven hair stuck to his forehead, eyes closed tightly in pleasure and his mouth was open wide, issuing loud moans whenever one of Snape's thrusts hit home. His arms were above him, fingers gripping the edge of the desk and his body shuddered with all the stimulus. The cock in his hands was rock hard and as he squeezed, a drop of precum formed on the tip. He smiled, it was always a pleasure to have Harry beneath him.

Pausing briefly in his movements, Snape leaned forward and put Harry's legs onto his shoulders. Then he leaned forward sharply, bending the boy almost in half. He moaned alongside Harry as this position granted him even more depth.

Harry let go of the top of desk and wrapped his arms around Snape's neck, his lips searching for the older man's. When they met, he opened his mouth automatically and Snape eagerly returned the kiss. Their tongues battled, Snape easily taking control over the younger boy. They were both close to climax and Snape knew it. He forced his thrusts to retain their depth but gain in speed and was rewarded by Harry beginning to gasp wildly.

"Nnnnngh... Professor."

Snape continued to pump the boy's throbbing member but made his grip tighter. The boy squirmed beneath him and he began gasping harshly himself.

"Harry." He moaned against the boy's lips. Harry simply moaned in response, the coil in his stomach getting tighter and tighter.

Suddenly he flew over the edge, his seed splattering onto both of their stomachs. He cried out loudly and Snape kissed him to swallow the cry. Then after a long moment, he came as well. Harry gasped as the hot fluid rushed inside of him and kissed Snape roughly.

The older man's hips bucked for a moment and then he settled. He gasped against Harry's lips, a smile forming slowly.

For several long moments they simply lay there, breathing each other in with their foreheads resting together.

Snape pulled away to kiss Harry's nose tenderly, grinning at the lopsided smile that adorned his face. His bright green eyes were cloudy post-coital and he didn't let go of Snape's neck, instead he tried to snuggle closer to the older man.

"I told you I'd fit." Snape said with a slight smirk. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Git." He muttered. Snape chuckled, laying a kiss on Harry's lips.

"Is that any way to talk to your Professor?" He drawled. Harry stuck his tongue out lazily. "That being said, you really do need to come up with better come backs."

Harry looked thoughtful but said nothing and closed his eyes.

The next day showed a familiar scene. Harry sat in front of his cauldron, randomly tossing ingredients into it and stirring it occasionally. Ron didn't even notice, trying to do create his potion perfectly.

Finally Snape came around to inspect the Gryffindor side of the dungeon. He glanced at Ron's potion and made no comment. Ron sighed in relief and continued stirring. Then Snape looked into Harry's cauldron and Harry could tell that he was trying not to laugh aloud. Instead he raised one eyebrow and smirked.

"Potter, are you ignorant of my instructions or simply stupid?" Harry crossed his arms across his chest indignantly.

"Stick a broom in your arse, Sir." Harry paused, looking mockingly thoughtful. "Wait, you might enjoy that." Ron gasped, along with the surrounding students.

The corners of Snape's mouth curled into a particularly evil sneer.

"Detention Potter. Tonight and the rest of the week, for your pert tongue."

x.x.x.x.x.x

_I'm sure Harry will quite enjoy that detention. I finished writing this when I should have been working on my NaNo Novel so you should review to make me feel better about that. :3_

_And I hope you liked it Suzu... however late it is. ^^; _


End file.
